Hospital
by EyJudy
Summary: 'La vida es como un rió, fluye con calma pero tiene sus rocas' Sinbad Realizaba su vida cotidiana con normalidad en la ciudad de Nishi, trabajaba en la empresa que el mismo fundo, se divertía, era da mal de una vida, eso creía. Porque un giro del destino cambio su vida. La vida en un hospital no era lo que imaginaba.


**Es la primera vez que publico aquí, espero que sean amables –Saca la vaselina- (¿) No es la primera vez que escribo Sinju, escribí '** _ **'De un magi a una doncella''**_ **que está en otra página, que es GenderBender Ósea SinbadXFemJudal pero ya que. No la publicaría aquí porque su comienzo es malo por la escritura.**

 _ **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

 _ **Tipos de lectura.**_

 ***Narración.**

 ***** — Dialogo —

*— _Pensamientos_ —

 _*— Televisión —_

 _ **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**_

Capítulo 1.- Un Simple accidente.

El sonido del aceite hervir, el aroma de la comida de su alrededor, el ambiente cálido de la estancia y más las risas de sus amigos que ya estaban ebrios, no estaba tan mal el ambiente.

Él estaba sobrio aún, porque hoy no deseaba beber por alguna extraña razón, había bebido jugo nada más, ni las bebidas alcohólicas que sus amigos le ofrecieron bebió, sentía un mal presentimiento. Desde que se había levanto en la mañana había tenido malos presentimiento que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

— ¿Qué pasa Sinbad? Tu eres siempre el primero en beber y ahora ni has bebido, ¿te encuentras mal? — Pregunto un hombre bastante grande a su lado, era de cabello rojizo y unos ojos inexpresivos rojos, se veía que eran alguien joven.

— ¿Eh? No es nada de eso, solo hoy no tenía ganas de beber — Agito la mano en negación dirigiendo su vista al hombre a su lado, este no había cambiado su expresión.

— Eso es raro de ti, hoy es viernes y es el día que más sueles beber a reventar — Al terminar la oración se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca, el peli morado solo suspiro.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento lo que no me deja beber, siento… que algo malo va a ocurrir — Junto sus manos en forma de rezo y las coloco frente a su boca frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Ti estai pasando...do rollo S..Sinbad! — Hablo un peli blanco de piel morena que estaba frente al peli rojo, estaba completamente ebrio el peliblanco.

— El estar sobrio te hace pensar cosas Sinbad, ¡mejor bebe! — Hablo un mujer peli celeste que se encontraba atrás del peli blanco, estaba le faltaba poco para estar ebria.

— No le hagas caso a este par de borrachos, no bebas y regresaras a casa seguro —Hablo un joven de cabellera verde que estaba cruzados de brazos, era de la misma edad que el peli morado, este estaba en perfecto estado como Sinbad.

— No seas aguafiestas Drakon, estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que bebe — Hablo animada una pequeña de cabello rubio que llevaba un vaso de cerveza en la mano mientras palmeaba el hombre del peli verde, este solo cerro los ojos.

— A todo esto ¿Dónde está Jafar? Yo pensé que esta vez venía con nosotros — Ahora fue un chico joven de cabello rojo largo que le llegaba a los hombros con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo.

— Se quedó en la oficina y Hinahoho se fue a casa a cuidar a sus hijos — Drakon se levantó de su asiento y se estiro un poco para comenzar a caminar hacia algún lugar — Si me disculpan, iré al baño, con permiso.

Así pasó un rato bastante largo, sus amigos se emborrachaban a excepción de Spartos y Drakon que en unos minutos más tardes se marcharon, Sinbad también se iba a largar de ahí, necesitaba descansar y aprovechar sus 2 días de descanso para limpiar la casa y realizar algunos recados.

Se levantó de la silla y dejo su plato con vaso juntos. Espero que llamara la atención para que los demás le miraran.

— Buenas noches chicos y cuídense, en especiales ustedes Pisti y Yamuraiha que las noches se hace peligrosas — Camino hasta la puerta hasta quedar en la entrada y darse la vuelta — ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

— ¡Bye Bye! — Fue un grito de los borrachos despidiéndose con la mano alzada.

Se rio ante tal gesto de sus amigos del trabajo, si cada uno era un compañero y amigo de su trabajo, Cada uno era Sharrkan, Spartos, Yamuraiha, Pisti, Masrur, Hinahoho, Drakon y Jafar. Cada uno lo conoció en el trabajo, otros desde la primaria pero eran amigos inseparables.

Salió del restaurante deslizando la puerta quedando atrás de ella, no paso mucho rato hasta que se comenzara a frotar los brazos, estaba llegando el invierno y ese terno no lo protegía del frio mucho que se diga. Salió a trote abrazándose hasta su coche que se encontraba estacionado en el estacionamiento del local que se encontraba a su lado derecho, al llegar comenzó a buscar sus llaves en los bolsillos de su terno encontrándolas rápidamente.

Cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando su atención fue llamada por una pareja de enamorados que pasaban muy acaramelados diciéndose cosas muy cursis que ni el mismo Sinbad le haya dicho a alguna mujer, que recuerde…

En su juventud era conocido por ser un don juan por coquear mucho con las mujeres, era atractivo y sabía que podía usar eso a su favor, aunque de poco le sirvió coquear con las maestras que le llamaban siempre la atención por ese tipo de comportamiento.

También salió con algunas mujeres, más por codicia porque con ninguna tuvo una relación seria más que sexo y actos carnales, era un pervertido con derechos de ese nombre.

El frio hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos haciendo que se frotara otra vez los antebrazos para que entrara en calor — Ah… Que frio, se nota que estamos entrando en invierno — Metió la llaves del auto en la ranura de la puerta mientras se acaricia con las otra mano que no ocupaba para calentarse el brazo, giro la cerradura haciendo que sonara al abrirse los seguros de la puerta en cada puerta.

Bueno su auto no era la un Ferrari si no un Toyota blanco, un auto normal de su país donde aún vive, si él era de nacionalidad japonesa, de su querido país que amaba por su tranquilidad.

Bueno no nos vallamos por el chorro.

Sinbad abrió rápidamente la puerta entrando en su interior para cerrarla rápidamente, por fin dejo de sentir el frio de afuera aunque se sentía muy ligero adentro del auto. Metió la llave adentro de la cerradura de encendido para prender el automóvil, giro la llave encendiendo el automóvil con facilidad, estaba listo para partir a su casa.

Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad para luego ajustar el retrovisor y cada espejo del auto, encendió las luces del auto y comenzó a retroceder con cuidado mirando hacia atrás evitando causar un accidente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente atrás giro el manubrio con facilidad logrando estar en la salida del estacionamiento.

Miro a ambas direcciones; nada por un lado, nada por el otro.

Salió de ahí por la vía de la derecha girando tranquilamente, había poco tránsito a esa hora, ¿Qué hora era? Miro el reloj de su celular: ' _'00:45 Am de la madrugada''_

Mejor llegar lo más rápido a casa para poder descansar. En mitad de camino prendió la radio escuchando las noticias pero eran todas aburridas por lo que puso un disco CD con música que el mismo grabo para no aburrirse en trayectos largos.

'' Leyendo, Esperando…. Reproduciendo canción 345: 「SPOTLIGHT」PENGUIN RESEARCH''

Perfecto, justo en una de sus canciones favoritas, comenzó a tararear durante la trayectoria. Su casa no quedaba tan lejos, unas 20 calles más adelante.

Había poco tráfico muy poquísimo, podía saltarse los semáforos si quería pero no lo hizo, prefirió ser precavido y esperar en cada semáforo su turno.

En la calle 18 a unas cuantas calles de su casa llego justo cuando pasaron a rojo sin alcanzar a cruzar, espero tranquilamente mientras cambiaba de canción para buscar alguna con su estado de ánimo.

'' Cambiando, esperando…. Reproduciendo canción 389: Supercell – Kokuhaku''

Espero pacientemente el cambio de luz, no pasaba ningún auto en todo ese rato, ¿acaso había partido de futbol hoy? Ni un alma ni en las aceras.

Por fin cambio la luz a verde, apretó el manubrio del auto y acelero para girar a la izquierda mientras tarareaba la melodía, justo cuando giro fue iluminado por una luz blanca. Cuando giro la cabeza para mirar que pasaba ahí pero ese fue su peor error, ya no supo más de ahí.

Todo daba vueltas, se veía todo tan borroso.

Su última visión fue algo blanco sobre su cara.

Escucho ruidos de ambulancias en la cercanía, también el ruido de los bomberos estaba cerca ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso se estaba incendiando su casa o una casa vecina? Intento moverse pero algo se lo impedía, como una cuerda amarrada a su cuerpo, lo raro era que sentía algo blando en su cara lo que pensaba que era una almohada.

Intento abrir lentamente los parpados para confirmarlo, lo que vio fue algo borroso que se aclaraba y difuminaba, veía luces rojas y azules. También había gente moverse de un lado a otro, un sombra apareció golpeando lo que parecía vidrio.

Se sentía débil por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo vio varias luces moverse rápidamente, también logro distinguir personas que gritaban.

— ….…..

Nada, nada pudo escuchar más gritos confusos y el ruido de las ruedas trasladándolo al parecer aunque no sabía aun que había ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Al abrirlos por tercera vez vio ahora un techo blanco, su vista se fue aclarando mediante un rato de parpadeos que realizaba hasta ver unos fierros arribas, al parecer afirmaban una cortina de color blanco. Miro a los lados encontrándose con una mesita de noche y algunos pocos regalos sobre ella, ahora miro hacia el frente pero solo había una cortina.

— ¿Cómo se encuentras, Sinbad? — Hablo una mujer que abrió de golpe las cortinas, usaba un uniforme de enfermera de color blanco y con su típico gorro, tenía el cabello café y unas ojos verdes — Es un milagro que siga vivo después de lo que le paso — Dijo normalmente como si fuera una costumbre eso mientras anotaba en un portapapeles mientras observaba al peli morado.

— Bien, supongo pero ¿Qué me ocurrió? —Ahora que lo notaba estaba con un brazo con yeso y una pierna igual mientras en el cuello yeso igualmente, al parecer lo madrearon a golpes.

— ¿No Sabe? Debe ser producto del shock e impacto — Sonrió al verlo y lo apuntaba con un lápiz — Tuviste un accidente de automovilístico mientras regresabas a casa, te choco un auto mientras girabas en unas calles cerca de tu casa, el sujeto estaba en estado de ebriedad cuando te impacto, él ahora está en la corte realizando los peritajes — Conto mientras lo examinaba con la vista — En un mes más saldrás por lo visto o quizás más, todo dependerá que diga el doctor.

— Me duele la cabeza — Sinbad se agarró con una mano la cabeza pero sintió más dolor al hacerlo.

— Ah, te golpeaste la cabeza con algo en el auto, aun investigamos que fue — Se dirigió a un estante y saco un frasco blanco.

Lleno un vaso con agua y se regresó con Sinbad — Ten, son calmantes, con estos se te pasara el dolor en un rato.

Sinbad solo suspiro y se tomó la pastilla.

Un tipo de vacaciones estando en una cama de hospital.

— Bueno el desayuno es a las 9 am, el almuerzo a las 12 Pm, las visitas a las 2 Pm, la merienda a las 15 Pm, la cena 19 pm, la hora del baño a las 20:30 y se apagan las luces 21:30 — Comenzó a abrir las cortinas para que pudiera mirar el alrededor encontrándose más personas pero estas estaban dormidas al parecer — Espero que puedas sociabilizar con tus compañeros de habitación.

Se reverencio levemente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Sinbad miro el alrededor, estaban todos durmiendo por lo que dirigió su vista al reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

'' _8:16 am''_

Sería una larga espera, y ya tenía hambre por lo que sentía en su estómago ¿Por qué no comer antes? Ah sí, reglas del hospital.

Y por cierto ¿En qué hospital se encontraba? Según recuerda su seguro médico le indicaba que si algo le pasaba debía terminar en el hospital Gorinbashi.

Hace tiempo vivía en la ciudad de Kiyota con su familia, que gracias a dios a un siguen vivos, cuando creció y se fue a estudiar termino en Tokyo, para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio estudiando administración pública y termino viviendo en la ciudad de Nishi que para él es una ciudad tranquila hasta ahora.

Ahora que recuerdo, en la escuela había conocido a varios de sus amigos de ahora, a Drakon, a Mistoras que se separó en la preparatoria hacia otra escuela por problemas familiares dejando a Spartos en ella, a Jafar, a Yamuraiha, Hinahoho lo conoció también ahí aunque él iba en varios cursos arriba, también estaba Masrur que lo conoció mientras estaba en los eventos deportivos junto con Sharrkan un extranjero que llego de Egipto por trabajo de la familia y por ultimo a Pisti en un viaje escolar de varios cursos juntos a kyoto cuando ella se perdió de su grupo encontrándola bajo un puente llorando.

Durante todo ese tiempo se forjo una amistad toda realizada en la escuela Hokkaido Sapporo Kiyota, bastante largo el nombre y lo sorprendente es que se lo recuerda, se rio mientras recordaba tantos momentos con sus amistades cuando alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres nuevo verdad? Yo soy Mu Alexis ¿y Tú cómo te llamas? — Saludo un pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a Sinbad, al parecer se había levantado recién porque estaba muy despeinado, aunque lo que se notaba era su enorme sonrisa animada.

— Me llamo Sinbad, Sinbad Rouhaní — Se intentó inclinar pero no lo logro, miro a su alrededor encontrando un control que lo ayudo a elevarse y ver mejor al hombre, era musculoso y de gran cabellera, aunque no tanto como la cabellera del peli morado que estaba suelta actualmente.

— ¿Rouhaní? ¿Eres extranjero? — Se levantó un poco para acercarse más pero comenzó a toser descontroladamente que rápidamente se alivió tomando un vaso de agua con unas hierbas.

— No nada de eso, mis ancestros eran persas por eso el apellido así — Bueno, al menos no estaría solo y podría hablar con alguien en el transcurso del mes — Un gusto en conocerlo Mu — Se reverencio pero hiso que le doliera la espalda.

— ¿Esta bien? No debe de esforzarse si recién llego al hospital, mejor descansa hasta la hora del desayuno — Se mostró muy preocupado pero Sinbad ya se había acomodado.

— Lo dice el que levanta pesas en secreto —Había hablado una persona al lado izquierdo de Sinbad, el peli morado giro la cabeza encontrándose con un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos grises, este estaba usando su celular para jugar algo al parecer.

— ¡Fatima! — El peli rojo se sonrojo — Solo lo hago para mantenerme en forma y no tener los músculos débiles como los tuyos — Y Ahora un puchero, Mu parecía un Uke.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Mis músculos están en perfecto estado, ¡Observa! — Dejo el celular sobre la cama y mostro su brazo mostrando sus músculos aun perfecto —Lo ves, están duros aun —Estos hombres y sus musculatura.

— Guarden silencio, son unos ruidosos —Una voz se escuchó cerca del fondo de la habitación, ahí se encontraba un hombre menor de 27 años. Estaba leyendo un gran libro de gran volumen, tenía una trenza larga azul y sus ojos del mismo color, era de estatura mediana.

—Perdón Solomon —Se disculpó Mu Dando una reverencia hacia el chico sentado.

— Tranquilo Mu, fue nuestra por no avisarte que empezaríamos con nuestra rutina de lectura — Se disculpó un hombre al lado de Solomon, este usaba lente cuadrado con sus ojos de color rojo y una cabellera celeste atada al lado.

— Gracias Ugo — Regreso su atención ahora hacia Sinbad, pero este se encontraba inspeccionado la habitación con la mirada.

La mirada de Sinbad estaba en búsqueda de más gente en la habitación, termino encontrando a la única persona que le faltaba hablar, un peli rojo durmiendo en posición fetal. Tenía pescas y un cabello desordenado.

— ¿Te sorprende de cuenta gente? —Sinbad negó por lo que Mu prosiguió — Bueno cada uno es Fatima Cardozo de familia proveniente de Portugal, Uraltugo Noi Nueph y Salomón Jehoahaz Abraham Vienen de Israel, el de ahí es Koumei Ren de China y yo Mu Alexius de Grecia — Apunto a cada uno con la palma abierta, para no falta el respeto, Solomon y Ugo se reverenciaron mientras que Fatima chasqueo la lengua regresando su vista a su celular, y por ultimo mu se presentó a si mismo poniendo el puño en su corazón.

— ¿Porque hay tanta gente de diferentes países? — Parecía un hospital multicultural con tanta gente de diferentes partes, hasta de países pequeños y con problemas como Israel.

— El hospital ha abierto sus puertas a todo extranjero que necesita ayuda médica urgente, si alguna vez te paseas por el hospital encontrar a bastante gente por el lugar y en especial ''esa persona'' —Hizo entre comillas a una tal persona desconocida para el peli morado.

— _¿Esa persona?_ —Iba a pregunta pero se le adelantaron cuando quería hablar.

— Hoy no está y eso es muy raro —Miro hacia la puerta Ugo como buscando a alguien.

—De seguro se metió en otro problema, es normal de el —Ahora había sido Fatima que se le veía muy metido en una partida de juego que estaba ahora mismo.

— Hoy le iba a enseñar historia — Solomon tomo un libro que se titulaba ''La Edad Medieval'' se veía bastante extenso.

— _De seguro fue por eso_ — Fue el mismo pensamiento de todos.

Sinbad miraba al resto como excluido, hablaban de una persona que no sabía quién demonios era. Pero por lo visto es conocido ahí, de seguro era un paciente.

Seria agradable conocer a esa persona que con tanto cariño hablan de ella.

Miro la hora _: ''9:01 Am''_

Era la hora del desayuno, miro hacia la puerta y varias enfermeras entraron justo cuando miro. Llevaban varios carritos de comida con su supuesto desayuno, cuando observo el alrededor a cada uno se dio cuenta que cada uno llevaba diferentes comidas, quizás para diferentes enfermedades por lo que cada uno tenía las vitaminas y carbohidratos necesarios para la recuperación de cada uno de ellos.

— Buenos días Sinbad —Saludo la enfermera dejándole el plato en el regazo.

— Gracias —Agradeció mientras le sonreí a la enfermera, la enfermera impresionada por lo apuesto que era Sinbad se había sonrojado largándose rápidamente de ahí.

Sinbad sonrió victorioso.

Dirigió su mirada la bandeja encontrándose con; Sopa de Miso, Sopa de Arroz, pescado a la parrilla, Estofado de algas hijiki y edamame y encurtidos de rábano y de jengibre picante. Una gran comida, más de la que el mismo come en casa.

— Itadakimasu —Agradeció como es de costumbre cuando se empieza a comer aunque se escuchó varias voces cuando lo dijo mirando a su alrededor viendo a sus compañeros mientras partía los palillos.

El rato se pasó rápidamente mientras comían, Sinbad se enteró porque cada uno está ahí, Mu está ahí porque se rompió una pierna y estaba con un poco de fiebre, Fatima esta porque tiene Colitis, Solomon y Ugo se recuperan de unas heridas porque al parecer su avión fue atacado de camino a Japon en mitad del mar y Koumei está por una fuerte fiebre que bajo un poco pero no del todo, aunque su fiebre no es contagiosa si no se le acerca mucho.

Aprendió varias cosas mientras estaba ahí y conoció más a sus compañeros, aprendió que su medio de entretención es leer, jugar con su teléfono o jugar Verdad o Reto. Lo malo que no tenía un libro y su teléfono estaba cargándose al lado de la mesa de noche, intento conversar con Mu lo que resulto bien porque Mu era muy amigable. Cuando Mu tomo una siesta no le quedo más que mirar el paisaje de la montaña que le ofrecía.

Miro la hora: '' _10:12 Am''_

Suspira.

Solomon después de unos suspiros le presto unos libros de novelas románticas y de aventura para que se entretuviera un rato mientras esperaba.

Unos de los libros que le presto se titulaba _'Te Esperare Toda Mi Vida de Megan Maxwell''_

Trataba según la parte de atrás que entendió Sinbad es que Montse y sus amigas Julia y Juana son tres españolas que residen en Londres quienes, para olvidarse de su estresante día a día, escapan de viaje de chicas a Edimburgo. Sonaba tentador pero mejor leería el otro que tenía en mano.

'' _Desde Donde Se Domine La Llanura de Megan Maxwell''_

Por lo que entendía era de una historia de amor de la infancia y que paso a una rivalidad, Sinbad no era un gran lector por lo que le cuesta un poco descifrar libros aunque el anterior se le hizo muy fácil.

Comenzó a leer _''Desde Donde Se Domine La Llanura''_ aunque no eran de su gusto igual entretuvo un poco lo que logro pasar la hora hasta el almuerzo.

Aunque se había quedado dormido leyendo como por las 11:30 Am y se había despertado porque Fatima lo estaba picoteando con un bastón la cara y sacándole fotos.

Su almuerzo era normal, contenía; Onigiri, Buta no shogayaki, Tako-chan. Tori teriyaki, Yaki sake, Tamago yaki, Gomaae, zanahorias, tomatitos cherry y tofu. Una comida bastante decente y de aspecto delicioso…

Come mejor que en su propia casa, y eso que el mismo se hace su almuerzo para llevarlo al trabajo pero esa comida no se comparaba con la comida del hospital. Al demonio el trabajo, aquí come como rey.

Miro el alrededor para observar a los demás mientras comía, Mu al parecer tenía hambre porque comía con ánimos, Fatima recién aún estaba por el primer plato por su problema en el intestino grueso que le dificulta comer normalmente, Solomon y Ugo conversaban mientras comían de alguna cosa que él no comprendía y Koumei que se había despertado recién además del desayuno estaba tomando sopa y alimentos ligeros.

— Oye Mu — Llamo la atención del pelirrojo, este solo respondió con un ''Mmh'' mirándolo ya habiendo acabado su almuerzo — ¿Quién era persona de la que tanto hablaban anteriormente? ¿Era algún paciente de aquí?

Mu miro a Sinbad sorprendido e intento recordar de quien se trataba — _¿hace un rato de quien hablaba?_ —Pensaba mirando el techo buscando la solución hasta que la encontró aunque era equivocada — ¿No estas preguntando por Yunan? — Dijo dudoso más que preguntar.

— ¡Idiota! — Alguien le tiro una toalla enrollada que le llego en toda la cara — Está hablando del mocoso de Judal — Había sido Fatima el que lanzo la toalla.

— ¿Judal?

— Ah! Judal, Judal es un buen tipo — Sonrió, ¿Era su idea o aparecían flores alrededor de Mu cuando sonreí?

— ¿De qué hablas? Es solo un mocoso que no para de dar problemas — se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Sinbad — El chico viene del psiquiatras de al lado.

— ¿Hay un psiquiatra aquí? — Pregunto muy sorprendido Sinbad mientras miraba por la ventana.

— Si — Suspiro Fatima — Está al lado nuestro pero separado por un muro aunque Judal lo saltara siempre.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Judal y cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? — Que Directo era Sinbad.

— Tiene 18 años creo o era 19 — Estaba en duda sobre la edad porque el chico apenas le hablaba de sí mismo — El mocoso lleva…. Ugh! — Fatima se agarró el estómago y se levantó para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Se preocupó mirando a Fatima salir corriendo hacia alguna parte.

— Le dio indigestión, después de comer siempre le pasa eso— Hablo Mu notándose algo nervioso.

— Koumei ve a ver si no se murió — Hablo Solomon mientras leía un libro, Koumei que estaba a punto de dormirse después de terminar de almorzar dio un saltito asustado.

— ¿Otra vez yo? Fui la última vez… —Bostezo al terminar pero Solomon le lanzo una mirada que hizo que se levantara de la cama colocándose unas pantuflas y salir de la habitación en busca de Fatima.

— Disculpen mi pregunta ¿cuántos años tiene cada uno? — Ante eso todos le miraron.

— 29 —Respondió Mu

— 26 — Ahora fue Solomon.

—… 35 —Le salió una lagrima a Ugo.

— Fatima tiene 31 y Koumei 26 años — Sonriendo mientras tomaba unas pesas debajo de la cama para hacer ejercicio— ¿Y tú?

— Yo tengo 30 — Dijo con una gota cayendo en su frente, si estaba algo viejo y más encima sin pareja, un solterón de los 30.

Aunque eso no le molestaba, podía hacer lo que quería con su vida y sin ataduras ni nada. No tenía hijos y sus padres estaban tranquilamente en casa cultivando las frutas y verduras además de cuidar el ganado que tenían, que por buena suerte le mandaban un poco de la producción de cada mes.

Koumei entro en la habitación tranquilamente para sentarse en la cama dejando las pantuflas en el suelo, se metió en el interior de debajo de las sabanas y se acomodó volteando la mirada a los demás que hace rato lo miraban cuando entro.

— ¿Y Que le paso a Fatima? — pregunto Ugo preocupado por el estado de su compañero de habitación.

— Se desmayó en el baño otra vez —Suspiro mientras tomaba un libro de su mesa de noche — una enfermera lo traerá en unos minuto —Abrió el libro y coloco su atención en el texto, se titulaba _''Cartas de la Werhmacht''_

— Era de esperarse, siempre le pasa eso después de cada comida — Se rasco la nuca Ugo mientras lo decía — Es más normal que ver a Mu descansar como corresponde — le lanzo a una mirada a Mu quien se había sonrojado un poco.

— Es que me aburro sin hacer nada — Se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero, que uke aunque sea seme se ve muy uke….

— Lee un libro — Dijeron todos excepto Sinbad.

— Pero son aburridos — Ahora que uno se fijaba, tenía libros sobre la mesa pero eran sobre ejercicios rutinarios.

— Quedarse más tiempo en el hospital es más aburrido que si uno no se recupera porque no hace caso a las instrucciones de la enfermera — Había dicho eso Fatima entrando a la habitación en una silla de ruedas acompañada de una enfermera que le llevaba una bolsa que posiblemente era suero.

— El señor Fatima tiene mucha razón, señor Mu debe descansar más — Dijo la enfermera que acompañaba a Fatima, era delgada y de cabello rubio largo y con anteojos morados.

Mu bufo molesto y se recostó en la cama para tomar una siesta para que no lo molestaran más con ese tema.

De ahí solamente transcurrió con tranquilidad, Fatima se había metido a la cama y se durmió para relajar su dolor del estómago. Solomon y Ugo también tomaron una siestecita, Koumei se quedó leyendo hasta quedarse dormido con el libro sobre su pecho.

Sinbad se quedó leyendo esperando que pasara el tiempo, estaba leyendo el mismo libro antes de almuerzo _''Desde Donde Se Domine La Llanura''_ que se le fue entregado por Solomon para que pasara el aburrimiento, estaba casi en la mitad porque era largo el libro.

Antes de retomar su lectura miro la hora ''13:19 PM''

Tendría tiempo antes de la hora de visita, su misión era llegar a la mitad del libro.

Paso un largo rato hasta que entrara una enfermera de nuevo, cuando entro miro la hora ''13:50 Pm''

— Chicos, despierten por favor — La enfermera iba con un Gong en la mano, ¿no pensaba en...?

Si, como lo imagino uso el gong para despertar a los demás.

Que loca la enfermera.

Aunque era rara la enfermera, tenía un cabello negro sumamente largo con una larga trenza, desde lejos se veían unos ojos rojos carmesí interesantes pero lo raro que su busto se veía raro, como falsos.

Los demás se asustaron de sobremanera al escuchar ese fuerte sonido haciendo que dieran un salto al despertarse, cuando miraron al causante el primero en levantarse a encararlo fue Fatima saliendo de la cama.

Tan rápido como llego salió corriendo de esa habitación rápidamente mientras era perseguido por Fatima muy molesto.

¿Cualquiera se molesta si le interrumpen su sueño?

— Agh! Estúpido mocoso! Ven aquí a que mato — Estaba corriendo en el pasillo detrás de una enfermera que se dudaba de su género ahora, cuando giro la ''enfermera'' Fatima se cae al girar en esa esquina — ¡Cadela você Pario! — Le grito en portugués.

— Señor Fatima ¿está usted bien? — Fue rápidamente a socórrelo una enfermera morena de cabello café con una gema en su frente, donde estaba su nombre salía _''Sahsa''_

Mientras en la habitación de pacientes enojados.

Algunos intentaban salir del impacto, otro como Ugo casi le da un paro cardiaco por la forzada forma de despertar.

— Tenía que ser…. — Murmuro Solomon aunque la mayoría lo pudo escuchar lo que decía.

— ¿Quién era esa enfermera? — O la persona que estuviera en ese disfraz.

— Era Judal, típico de el — Había dejado salir un suspiro Solomon mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

¿Típico? ¿Acaso era algo típico que algo como eso pasara? Oh, le esperan un largo mes en el hospital y con un loco con fetiches de vestirse de enfermera.

La puerta fue abierta de repente entrando una mujer de estatura mediana, tenía el cabello rosado y unos lindos ojos rosados, su cabello era largo y con una trenza. Estaba acompañada de un niño de cabellos azulados y su cabello amarrado en una pequeña trenza larga. El pequeño vestía con una chaqueta, orejeras, pantalones y botas. La mujer traía casi lo mismo con la diferencia de una bufanda.

Verdad, Estaban en invierno.

— ¡Padre! Venimos de visita, ¿cuándo regresaras a casa? Mama dice pronto regresaras, ¿Es verdad? — El pequeño niño se subió entusiasmado a la cama de Solomon — También el tío Ugo regresara ¿Verdad? — Miro ahora a Ugo que estaba feliz.

Ah, Verdad era hora de las visitas.

— Si Aladdin, papa regresara pronto a casa como también lo hará el tío Ugo — El niño feliz se abrazó al cuello del adulto mientras la mujer se acercaba a Ugo, esta traía varias cosas como bolsas, deben ser las ropas de los 2.

— Aquí traje las ropas de cambio y los libros que me pidieron que le trajera — Dijo sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa muy bella y confiada pero cambio drásticamente — Pero ¿pueden dejar de pedir libros grandes….? Que pesan…. — Dejo la maleta en el suelo agotada, los adultos solos se rieron.

Nada mal la familia.

Después entro alguien más, era bastante grande y de aspecto imponente, tenía cabello rojo atado en una pequeña coleta, estaba vestido formalmente como si saliera del trabajo. Llevaba una mochila con el que puede ser la ropa de recambio.

— Hola, Nissan — Miro al que al parecer era su hermano mayor, este suspiro y se sentó en la cama tranquilamente.

— Se ve que has mejorado, ¿Tomas todos los medicamentos? — El hermano mayor le estaba tocando la frente como comprobando su temperatura — Aun tienes temperatura pero leve, unas semanas bastaran para que regreses a casa— Sonrió a su hermano.

— Si, gracias Kouen-Nissa.

Interesante relación de hermanos.

Ahora entro una mujer que era realmente bella, tenía el cabello rubio natural bien amplio, llego a tocar el suelo y unos ojos como el cielo azul pero lo raro que llevaba bata de doctora y también era acompañada de un joven de ojos verdes y de igual cabellera, este parecía que era un aprendiz de doctor porque no llevaba las mismas cosas que la otra.

— Scheherazade, es un honor verla hoy, se ve esplendida hoy — Se había reverenciado Mu ante la presencia de la chica.

¿Y esa quién era? Sinbad no podía procesar tanto, había entrado mucha gente en unos minutos y aun no encontraba a los que lo iban a visitar a él.

¿Lo iban a visitar verdad?

¿No lo habrán olvidaron verdad?

 _10 minutos después._

Nadie llega aun.

 _15 minutos._

Nadie y veía como los demás se divertían con sus familias.

 _20 minutos._

Ya era demasiado, Sinbad lloraría en posición fetal si no fuera porque tenía el brazo roto junto con la pierna y su cuello, ¿cómo se demora 20 minutos sus amigos en ir a visitar a una persona? Bueno, eso eran sus amigos, muy puntuales.

Cuando ya se iba a rendir, escucho varios pasos afuera como gritos y unas discusiones.

— Estúpida bruja, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de perderte con carteles que te indicaban el camino? Esta fuera de lo lógico — Había gritando un hombre afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Y Quién fue el que se le ocurrió pedirle direcciones a un borracho? —Grito ahora una mujer.

Esas voces eran muy familiares para Sinbad lo que lo hizo ruborizarse de vergüenza.

— ¡No sabía que estaba ebrio! — Sinbad estaba como: _Trágame tierra._

— Tenía la cara roja, hasta un idiota se daría cuenta que estaba ebrio — Ahora fue una voz más aguda como de una pequeña.

— Chicos están metiendo mucho ruido adentro del pasillo, nos van a regañar si siguen elevando la voz — El joven Spartos que estaba abriendo la puerta se mostraba preocupado mirando a sus compañeros.

— Spartos tiene razón, nuestra misión es verificar el estado de Sinbad — Entro un hombre de cabello verde mirando hacia atrás, la gente se quedó mirando a ese grupo extrañada.

— Pero Sinbad se morirá con lo que le trajo Jafar —Entro a continuación un hombre bastante grande de cabello azul claro.

— No puede dejar el trabajo abandonado solo porque este en cama — Entro un hombre de mediana estatura, tenía cabello blanco y ojos grises con típico traje formal.

— Pero tiene que descansar, según me dijeron tenía un brazo roto con una pierna, sería imposible realizar algún trabajo —Spartos intento detener la locura de Jafar quien se acercaba a la cama de Sinbad.

Sinbad estaba mirando a Jafar asustado, no deseaba que llegara y le digiera que tenía que realizar todo el trabajo de un mes.

Jafar se paró frente a la cama mientras los demás se iban acercando y rodeando la cama.

— Jafar, espero que me hayas traído ropa — Su sonrisa se mostraba algo torcida mientras que la del albino se mostraba calmada lo que daba miedo.

— Te he traído algo mucho mejor —Esa sonrisa no le tranquilizaba, andaba trayendo un bolso que era suyo junto con una maleta, se agacha y abre la maleta mostrando carpetas y papeles ordenados, también en el fondo estaba su portátil. — para que no te aburras y dejes botada la empresa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que use las manos? — Le mostro su brazo roto este no se mostró preocupado.

— Tranquilo, tienes todo el tiempo para realizar tu trabajo tranquilamente — Este hombre hablaba enserio, eso lo sabía muy bien Sinbad que lo conocía de hace bastante tiempo.

— No me hagas esto Jafar, podría morirme mañana quizás y será por exceso de trabajo — pidió clemencia a su asistente para que no le dejara ese tormentoso trabajo.

— No es para tanto Sin, no puede dejar abandonada a la empresa — Seguía firma a su decisión, la sobrevivencia de la empresa era lo importante y eso debía saberlo el fundador.

Así comenzó una discusión de 20 minutos que salió victorioso Jafar, el secretario dejo todas sus cosas y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas de cómo estaba y ver cuando se recupera.

Cuando pasaron mucho rato se fueron y dejaron los regalos que eran pasteles de su sabor favorito, chocolate y fresa. Bueno, no te sabor favorito por lo que siempre escogía un sabor al azar.

Miro la hora _''15:25''_ era hora de comer, se devoro 2 trozos de pastel que lo dejaron lleno. La vida de un enfermo podía ser buena si el secretario no dejara trabajo para hacer.

Se echó una siesta que duro unas 3 horas, la razón por la que despertó fue porque Fatima y Mu se estaban peleando por una razón desconocida para el hombre que solo atisbo a mirar a Solomon y Ugo, estos solo movieron el brazo como si levantaran algo lo que ilumino la cabeza de Sinbad.

Estaban peleando porque Mu estaba haciendo ejercicio.

Pero se notaba que Fatima se preocupaba por Mu o si no, no pelearían tanto por eso.

Miro otra vez la hora ' _'17:38 Pm''_ Al parecer obtuvo la costumbre de mirar mucho la hora.

Aún faltaba como 2 horas para cenar y su único modo de entretenerse era leer o realizar el trabajo que le dejo Jafar.

Debe tomar una decisión.

—… — Miro albas cosas.

Al final termino por escoger realizar su trabajo, todo por su compañía. Leyó y tecleo tranquilamente, por suerte ahora no tenía el estrés y la presión del trabajo que normalmente tenia todos los días, su trabajo ahora era enviar correos y ver gráficos. Terminaría de realizar eso con una firma de contratos.

Apago su portátil y guardo los papeles en una carpeta, termino el trabajo que le quedo sin hacer esa semana, ahora tenía que esperar a que llegara la cena.

¿Con que tipo de cena lo sorprenderán ahora?

En la espera se puso a mirar su celular, se sorprendió con encontrar varios mensajes de texto, ¡100 mensajes en total! 40 de su padre y 60 de su madre, todos preguntaban de su estado y de cómo estaba.

— Sera mejor mandarles un mensaje — Primero le respondió a su madre, diciendo que estaba bien, que se rompió una pierna, un brazos y el cuello, y que dentro un mes saldría del hospital.

En unos minutos le llego un mensaje de su madre bastante extenso.

'' _Sin me alegra que estés bien, tu padre estaba muy_

 _Preocupado cuando supo del accidente, casi ni durmió._

 _Uno de estos días iremos a visitarte, te traeremos tu pastel_

 _Favorito con alguna cosa para que no te aburras,_

 _¿Quieres que te traigamos algo en específico? Puedes pedir lo que quieras._

 _¿Conociste gente ahí? ¿Nadie te molesta?_

 _¿La gente de ahí es buena? Recuerda lavarte los dientes, pídeles ayuda a las enfermeras si necesitas ir al baño._

 _Debes comerte toda la comida, aliméntate bien, no dejes los vegetales de lado. ''_

Sinbad sonrió ante esos mensajes, se sentía como un niño otra vez.

— No soy un niño mama — Bloqueo su celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche.

Miro por la ventana encontrándose abajo con un jardín amplio, tenía bastante vegetación. Miro el cielo, este estaba atardeciendo, el color naranja con amarillo.

Miro otra vez hacia abajo, pero esta vez vio algo que llamo su atención, era un chico… posiblemente, porque tenía una enorme trenza negra que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Vestía de negro y caminaba tranquilamente por los senderos hasta que paro y se subió a lo que parecía un árbol de algún fruto, de ahí no pudo verlo más por la frondosidad del árbol.

Pero no despego la mirada de ahí, siguió mirando los alrededores. Miro las flores, miro los árboles y miro la fuente que ahí se ubicaba. Era un lugar muy hermoso donde podía recuperarse tranquilamente de una enfermedad o lesión.

El chico no volvió a parecer por ahí, parece que uso una rama para escalar para pasar al otro lado, bueno mejor leer un rato.

Durante ese rato no paso mucho, Mu y Fatima peleaban por cosas simples, Solomon y Ugo leían, y Koumei estaba leyendo algo militar.

Demasiado tranquilo.

Miro la hora _''18:58 PM''_ estaba por servir la cena, tenía hambre y necesitaba comida.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a entrar con carritos, todos dejaron sus cosas de lado y permitieron que les dejara el almuerzo en su regazo, como se esperó cada plato tenía algo diferente del resto.

Su plato se parecía un poco al del almuerzo pero con menos comida, se veía bastante sabrosa.

Pronto entro una enfermera con un televisor grande, la instalo en una mesa, la enchufo, coloco los cables y la prendió poniendo el canal de las noticias, al parecer para informarnos.

— Oye Sinbad, estas saliendo en la televisión — Llamo Fatima apuntando a la televisión, Sinbad hizo caso con una bola de arroz en la boca.

Estaban mostrando un reportaje de hoy en la madrugada, un choque de autos que hubo en la calle Chomer, muestran fotos del suceso.

Silbido de Mu — Eres impresionante, mira como quedo tu automóvil — La reportera estaba mostrando el estado del automóvil de Sinbad y el de quien lo choco, el auto que le impacto estaba estrellado en un árbol, la reportera comenzó hablar.

— _Ahora mismo vemos la escena del choque entre dos autos que ocurrió la madrugada del sábado a las 1:00 am, el nombre de los conductores son Rouhaní Sinbad el que fue chocado y Yamada Akiyama el otro participante del choque. Sinbad se encuentra en el hospital actualmente recibiendo los tratados médicos mientras que Akiyama se encuentra en la estación policial por manejar en estado de ebriedad. Ahora pasemos con los testigos_ — Cambio de escena mostrando ahora a un joven de cabello negro con extensas rastas que era sostenida en una cola de caballo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, tenía piel morena y usaba ropas callejeras. Nombre era: Matsuyama Kassim.

— _Díganos Joven Kassim, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué vio?_ — Le puso el micrófono, se vio salir el micrófono del canal Fuji para colocarse el actual que era NHK World Live.

— _Fue un suceso rápido, estaba con unos amigos cuando vimos un auto que iba rápidamente por la pista, cuando volteamos la mirada el auto estaba por estrellarse con el auto blanco, corrimos lo más rápido hacia el lugar, nos fijamos que el conductor se estaba escapando por lo que mis amigos fueron tras de él, mientras yo y un amigo veíamos como estaba el sujeto, lo encontramos desmayado por lo que llamamos a emergencias_ — La reportera regreso el micrófono y se cambió a otra persona que parecía el rescatista.

— _Cuéntenos, ¿Fue muy arduo el rescate?_ — Le coloco el micrófono delante para que contara lo que pasaba.

— _Bueno el sujeto Sinbad, estaba desmayado como dijo la anterior persona, cuando llamábamos a su ventana este no respondía, tuvimos que forzar la puerta porque estaba atascada…._ — Solomon cambio la televisión, Sinbad lo miro agradecido, no quería saber nada de eso por ahora.

— ¿Quieren ver alguna película? La enferma dejo unas películas si queremos ver —apunto al mueble que sostenía la tv.

— Pongamos una Hentai —Dijo Fatima animado.

— Eso no está permitido Fatima — Agito la mano en señal de no Mu.

— Veamos una de la segunda guerra mundial— Comento Koumei.

— Eso es muy aburrido, veamos algo mejor —Negó Fatima.

— ¿Y si vemos una película animada de Studio Ghibli? Son acta para todo público y todas son divertidas — Todos se quedaron mirando, y se rindieron suspirando.

Solomon salió de la cama colocándose las pantuflas, camino hasta estar frente la televisión y comenzó a buscar las películas que dejan cada día algo diferente.

Encontró una de studio Ghibli, se titulaba '' Omoide no Marnie''

— Por suerte hoy no toca baño, se le descompusieron las calderas por lo que no pueden calentar agua más que por hervidor — Dijo Fatima acomodándose en su cama.

— Bien, se reproducirá en…

— ¡Bien Chicos!, ¡hora de extraer la orina! —Entro una enfermera acompañada de otra, eran dos para dos personas.

Exactamente para Mu Y Sinbad.

Las enfermeras se acercaron felices a esas dos personas, mientras Sinbad y Mu se mostraban temerosos, y lo extraño era que Mu lo tenía si era quien llevaba más tiempo ahí, 1 mes.

Las cortinas fueron cerradas, la sala se quedó en completo silencio hasta que las enfermeras abrieran las cortinas con el instrumento de extracción de orina.

— Buenas noches chicos —Se despidieron saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad.

Los compañeros miraron a Mu y Sinbad que parecían muertos traumados.

— Nunca me acostumbrare a esto — Rompió el silencio Mu mientras se recomponía agarrándose la frente con la mano.

— Pero que manos…. — ¿pero qué paso atrás de las cortinas?

— No sean escandalosos, solo fue extracción de orina, algo normal— Se cruzó de brazos Fatima rodando los ojos.

— Pero esas manos…Aftá ta chéria angíxei to péos mou san na ítan mia karaméla, to tentoméno kai tentoméno méchri ta oúra delicadesa mou párete mia theá.. _._ —Comenzó a hablar en griego rápidamente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

— En Japonés Por favor— Pidió Fatima después de enredarse con el idioma.

— Mejor veamos la película— Pidió Sinbad a lo que todos asintieron.

Solomon le coloco Play a la película comenzando con su típico inicio del logo de Totoro, hasta ahí todo bien.

Comenzó mostrando a la protagonista y su visión del mundo, parece emotiva la película, la protagonista dibuja un paisaje en movimiento de los niños cuando el profesor va revisar su trabajo y le pide verlo, ella responde que esta algo desastroso.

— Dibuja mejor que yo — Comento Fatima.

— Ni te visto dibujar.

— Quizás dibuje mejor que tu Muu — Pronuncio su nombre mugiendo.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí? — Se elevó pero no levanto.

— Ya, ya, mejor veamos la película tranquilos. — Pidió Solomon, ellos se tranquilizaron y regresaron a sus posiciones.

La escena en el tren hizo pensar a algunos.

— _¿gime como una cabra molesta?_ — Pensó Sinbad.

La película se siguió con absoluto silencio hasta que una escena hizo reirá algunos.

— Puff… Cerdo asqueroso — Se rio tapándose la boca Fatima.

Paso un rato y las luces de la habitación fuera apagadas por orden de las enfermeras pero no la televisión, les pidieron dormirse después de ver la película.

Los chichos ya se estaban emocionando con la película y poniéndose emotivos.

Ay… en esta parte si se pusieron emotivos…

— ¡MARNIE! — Gritaron llorando.

— ¡Dejen de ser unas pasivas y duérmanse! — Grito una enfermera afuera de la habitación, hace rato estaba escuchando como unos hombres estaban llorando mientras gritaban el nombre de una mujer que no sabe qué demonios gritan.

Solomon se levantó llorando de la cama, aunque solo lloraba porque no le afecto como a los demás, apago la televisión para regresar a su cámara rápidamente y acomodarse para dormir.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron a dormir cada uno por su lado, la noche era tranquila y algo fría.

La noche paso silenciosa y con una calma de dios, fue así hasta que Sinbad escuchó un ruido, fue el único porque nadie se despertó aparte de él.

Eran pasos, alguien estaba caminando por los pasillos.

¿Acaso no sabe qué hora es? Sinbad miro la hora desde su celular ''3:20 AM'' Era muy tarde, apenas se veía vida o luz en la habitación.

Los pasos se incrementaban. Se acercaban más la habitación, pareciera que estaban justamente frente a la puerta de ahí.

La puerta se abrió.

Se dejó ver a alguien que no era una enfermera o un guardia.

Era un joven de larga trenza, si mal no recuerda era Judal.

El chico miro a todas direcciones de la habitación, como si buscara algo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a mitad de noche? — Pregunto Sinbad en voz baja para no molestar a nadie.

Judal se quedó mirándolo sin responder, parecía pensando lo que iba a hacer.

Se escucharon unos pasos corriendo desde lejos, parecían que estaban buscando a alguien.

Judal se sobresaltó y no dudo ni dos segundos en meterse en la habitación cerrando la puerta sin usar mucha fuerza para no alarmar.

Sin decir nada se acercó a la cama de Sinbad y se metió en ella como pedro por su casa sin preguntar ni nada.

— Oye, ¿Qué estas-? — Pero fue callado por la mano de Judal.

— Guarda silencio — Miro hacia la puerta como vigilando.

Se escucharon voces afuera de la habitación, estaban muy agitados.

La vista de Sinbad se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad siendo capaz de ver a Judal en el interior de sus sabanas.

Estaba frio muy frio, como si estuviera caminando mucho rato afuera. Su cabello era largo y suave por lo que sentía la mano de Sinbad, también olía a duraznos, Olía bien.

No supo cuándo pero se había dormido, quizás el silencio de la noche o el cansancio.

No, fue el calor de ese cuerpo frio que le dio calor. Si suena raro porque esta frió pero se sintió bien estar acompañado de alguien.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Judal no estaba, se había ido aunque no le importaba mucho.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, estaba algo callado pero era apreciado.

El silencio dejaba escuchar el sonido de las aves y del viendo más el de tráfico vehicular que indicaba que comenzaba la vida cotidiana de la ciudad de Nishi.

El silencio fue roto por una puerta que fue abierta repentinamente, los presentes se giraron hacia donde provenía el ruido encontrándose con una sorpresa de nombre Judal.

— Pero miren quien llego, si es el mocoso del psiquiatra ¿Te escapaste otra vez? — Sonrió Fatima mientras lo miraba.

— ¡Judal! Viniste, ¿quieres leer conmigo? — Solomon Saco un libro debajo de la cama, era muy grande y se titulaba ''La revolución francesa''

Pero Judal ignoro a cualquiera de esa habitación y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sinbad quien se encontraba viéndolo.

— Hola Judal, ¿Qué pasa? — Intento decir alguna cosa sin recordar lo de anoche.

Judal no le dijo nada más se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le sonrió con una sonrisa que da mala espina aunque era malévola para Sinbad.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Judal le planto un beso a Sinbad.

Los presentes quedaron en Shock sin saber qué hacer ni decir hasta que Fatima hablo.

— Ya sabía que eras Gay….

En cuanto a Sinbad, estaba impactado.

Era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre lo besaba pero…. Los labios de Judal eran dulces y suaves, sonaría raro pero casi lo estaba disfrutando, casi.

El beso fue roto luego de unos segundos, los dos se quedaron mirando pero Judal hablo de inmediato.

— Ahora tú serás mi nuevo juguete.

Sinbad se estaba asustado.

Iba a estar 1 mes en ese hospital.

¿Qué pasara dentro de todos esos días?

¿Y Cómo sobrevivirá con Judal cerca?

Va ser un largo camino.

 _ **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**_

 **¿Qué tal? Aun soy una novata y debo mejorar más.**

 **¡Comenten y sean Felices!**

 **Cadela você Pario: La perra que te pario.**

 **Aftá ta chéria angíxei to péos mou san na ítan mia karaméla, to tentoméno kai tentoméno méchri ta oúra delicadesa mou párete mia theá.. : Esas manos tomaron mi pene con una delicadeza y lo estiraron como si fuera un caramelos sacandole los jugos dulces de su interior...**

 **:'v la verdad se me olvido lo que decía Mu pero eso trataba de decir.**


End file.
